I'm Broken
by Jinxed Ravyn
Summary: AU PyroOC When a new mutant Isis arrives with an unknown past and powers as strong as professor xavier people are suspicious. She is very untrusting of her surroundings and our fav. character well mine anyways Pyro. Some Jean bashing
1. Chapter 1: I'm Broken

I'm Broken

Summary: AU Pyro/OC When a new mutant(Isis) arrives with an unknown past and very strong powers, people are suspicious. Other pairings include Jean/Scott Logan/Storm Rogue/Bobby. There are others but I can't be bothered to tell you the rest they will be told in the story.  
Disclaimer: I known nothing but my laptop, jeans, converse and craziness. Authors Note: First fic so when reviewing please be gentle and any helpfulness would be brilliant. This is just a preview to see if anyone actually likes my story and if I should continue. So please R&R.  
Any characters you don't know are mine. Pyro did not go to the Brotherhood but everything continued anyways and at the end Jean didn't die but they got away safely. I haven't seen the new X-Men film yet so I don't care id whatever happens is completely different. It's an AU get over it.  
There will be some Jean bashing, don't like don't read. Chapters will be named by song titles, never heard of the songs?download them. Some characters will be OOC but hopefully not too much.  
My comments are in ( ) Thinking  
Speaking " "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: I'm Broken

Isis woke up, sweating. She looked wildly around her apartment in Florida. (I'm from England so I don't know anywhere in America or the spellings very well)Her empathic powers allowed to see into the future and what she saw didn't ease her conscience. Someone was coming to get her. She didn't know why but she assumed because of her powers. She was worried about this because for a year no-one had approached her. That and she was an empath and had visions (this is not a Charmed/X-Men crossover but I used some of the Charmed powers) so if she was in trouble she easily avoided it. If anyone came to harm her, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Westchester, New York Professor Xavier(Is that how you spell his name?) sat at his desk, pondering the mystery that was Isis Clarks. She had evaded Cerebro for 10 months but he had finally found her. He alerted telepically Storm and Jean telling them to get the jet ready and giving them the coordinates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Storm and Jean set the coordinates Storm hit the autopilot button and turned to Jean.  
"Why is the professor so..."  
"Anxious"  
"Yeh, about finding this girl"  
Jean paused, looking out of the window she gazed at the stars as if hoping they would provide the answers. She finally looked at Storm.  
"I think that the professor is hoping that if he finds her before Magneto she will be safe"  
Storm looked out at the city lights below them and whispered,  
"I hope so"

Authors note: well thats the first chapter, I know not long but I'm hoping your seeing how well Isis can hide herself. I mean who can't Xavier see with Cerebro? The song I'm Broken is sung by Seether and Evanesence. Review! You can and you will!

Lady River D


	2. Chapter 2: But its better if you do

Authors Note: hellllllllllllllllllllllllllo! Thankyou to those reviews I got. They were very helpful. I can understand the confusion about the Florida bit, so i'll clear that bit up first. When I wrote I had a different country planned out, I changed my mind before entering to and forgot to delete that part. Oops. The second part is the Empathy/telepathic bit. I am basically completely clueless when it comes to stuff like that. Thankyou to those who pointed that out, I'm not going to make it seem like it was done on purpose because it wasn't. This is my first fic so thankyou to those who are giving me constructive critism it really helped. In this chapter I will give a description of Isis and she won't become a Mary Sue, hopefully. I have plans for her and they aren't her becoming perfect. She won't be in what one reviewer Brenjath said : strikingly beautifal and extremely pleasant, she will be an average and completely normal-ish person or mutant depending on how you look at it. I understand you are all becoming bored of my ramboling. I just wanted to thank my reviewers and that they were kind enough to point out my obvious mistakes. This chapter will be longer hopefully. Isis' character and past will be explained in later chapters but some may be told in this one, maybe. The rating went up becuase I am putting in some strong-ish language from Isis.  
Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious that a pathetic writer such as myself could never come up with X-Men? If not the people who did think I did need an eye-check. No offense.  
Speaking " " Thinking Me speaking ( )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 2: But its better if you do

Isis opened her door to two women. She took in their appearances, one was a tall-ish african-american with shoulder length white hair.(is that how Storm looks if it isn't please tell me)The other one was average height american with short red hair.(again if that isn't how Jean looks tell me please)She beckoned them to come in. They looked around the living room and saw 3 suitcases. They looked at her with questioning looks. Before they could begin to question her she answered for them.  
"I saw you coming, I was expecting more people to come get me though"  
Jean and Storm looked at each other. They were obviouly wondering on how to talk to the girl and how to get her to come with them. She sat down at a table on the floor and beckoned them to sit as well.(it's one of them really low tables, like the ones from china)She had a teapot ready and asked them if they wanted any. Both females declined though but Isis seemed to expect that. "How did you know we were coming?" Storm asked, wanting to speak due to the uncomfortable silence that had sprung up since they had come in. She also wanted to disract the girl so that Jean could try to search her mind and get some of the basics about the girl and to see if she was dangerous. Isis felt the pull at her mental blocks and stared at Jean. "See anything interesting?" She queried with a smirk on her face. Jean looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Wondering how she blocked her mind probing(no idea what it's called made up a name because I couldn't be bothered to find out)and what was so important that she learned how to block telapathics.  
"So"  
"Isis"  
"Isis. How did you know we were coming"  
"I had a vision"  
"Oh"  
Both women looked at the teenager.(I forgot how old pyro,rouge and bobby were so I guessed and that she was 17)  
"Do you know who sent us"  
"Yes, Professor Xavier"  
"How would you like to meet him"  
"At the school, so he can convince to stay or just to chat?" She looked at the two women who looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't convince her to come with them that way. So they were suprised when she said that she would come with them to see the professor. "You will?" They queried.  
"Yes, but first before I come with you can I at least know your names"  
"Sure, I'm Ororo Munroe but every one calls me Storm and she is Dr. Jean Grey she's the doctor at the school. I teach(is it biology?)biology at the school"  
"Ok"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isis looked around the jet in shock, wondering how the school could afford the jet. At the controls Jean hit the autopilot button and turned to Storm.  
"Do you think we should trust her, I mean she just agreed to come with us"(this will be explained if you are confused)  
"Well I don't completely trust her but she came and seemed to know who the professor was"  
"You know,"Isis interrupted,"I can hear every word your saying, I'm not completely stupid. So give me one reason not to knock you two out , land the plane and run off"  
"Well"  
"Come on Jean, she's right. Isis why don't you tell us about yourself"  
She looked at Storm with a why-should-I look and said, "Why the hell should I, I mean the professor is gonna try and get it out of me later not that it'll work so why tell a completely boring story which no-one is gonna believe anyways"  
A silence filled the jet and Isis smiled to herself in satisfaction. If she distanced herself from the people at the school eventualy she might just be left alone. But what Isis didn't know was that this was going to harder than she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The jet landed and Isis started muttering to herself about how long flights were and if it was such a good jet why couldn't it go faster with only 3 people on it. Storm heard the girl and smiled to herself and laughed inwardly. She could tell that Isis was going to try to distance herself from the kids at the school and knew that it was going to be a long time before she started to trust those at the school.  
But what she and Jean didn't know was that Isis already knew someone at the school and when she saw him she definatly would be harder to get to trust them than they knew. Meanwhile Jean was fuming with the fact that the little bitch thought she could speak to them that way.

Authors Note:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh I hear you all say. Who is it that she knows?Why is Jean acting so evil?All will be explained in good time. Well since that took me a while to write I am going to take a break for and maybe start to write chapter 3. The song dedicated to this chapter is But its better if you do by Panic!At the disco.

Lady River 


	3. Chapter 3: Smells like Teen Spirit

Authors Note: Me again, sorry if you were expecting someone interesting. Once again thankyou to my trusty reviewers. This will be an even longer chapter hopefully since the first 2 were short. Isis may say some swear words in this chappie. I know that Isis' appearance wasn't done last chapter but is done this one I promise. If I don't (even though I will) you can shout at me in a review. But review anyways please. I got a review asking my I done the same chapter twice, which I don't get since they aren'y the same chapters. Oh well can't please everybody. Jean is OOC but I don't really like her, the summary says some Jean bashing, don't like don't read. Flame me if you want I don't care, the flames will toast the marshmellows I am giving to the reviewers and those helping me with constructive critism. Isis will be friends with Rogue when she meets her but only because they are alike Isis is not a Mary Sue and will never be one hopefully. Isis won't make friends with everyone and she will tell some of her past to Rogue, maybe. Swearing in this one, trying to get rating up. Oh wells.  
Disclaimer: Must we go through this again. I am not a genius who came up with X-Men. I am just a teenager who more or less doesn't have a life. No offense to those who do.  
Speaking " " Thinking Me talking ( )  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 3: Smells Like Teen Spirit

Isis entered the mansion and looked around in awe.How does the professor afford this? It was so during the day and a saturday so kids were walking through the halls. They stared at Isis as she passed. She followed Jean and Storm into an elevator. The doors opened into a hallway.Is this supposed to be intimidating or was it like this already?God they should at least try to make you feel a bit more comfortableThey stopped outside a door and Storm knocked.  
"Enter"  
They walked through the door and Isis saw who she assumed to be the professor at a desk. She also saw a guy with claws coming from his hands.  
"If don't want to hurt yourself I suggest you put the claws away sunshine" She said looking at him.  
She also saw the one person she told herself she would never see again.  
"Scott" She said icily.  
"Isis!" He exclaimed.  
"Scott" She said in that same cold tone. They continued this for a bit until.  
"Logan," Logan said causing everyone to jump and look at him."What they were repeating themselves and it was getting annoying"  
"What the fuck are you doing here you friggen bitch?" Isis yelled looking at Scott.  
"Hey! Don't you start swearing at me Isis Aviva Clarks I didn't do anything! You're the one who ran away!" Scott yelled back.(hmmmmmm yelling match anyone)  
"For good reson"  
"Like what"  
"Like the fact that you ignored me for half my life!  
"Excuse me? I was the one who looked after you and everytime I asked you to talk to me you didn't listen to me"  
"Because you were being an ass!" While the continued fighting the others watched.  
"She seems interesting" Logan said to Storm.  
"EXCUSE ME!Will you two stop acting like a couple of children and SHUT UP!" The professor was getting annoyed with the two yelling and wanted to put a stop to it.  
"Now, since we are all acting more like adults now. I think it would be a good idea if Isis told us what her powers were"  
"You already know them professor"  
"Yes but the others in the room don't and I think it would be a good idea to enlighten them"  
Isis sighed before talking in a monotone voice,  
"Empathy, Telepathy, Levitation, I can control the elements, I can do marial arts, I can use any weapon, shadow walk, I can heal myself, when I get really pissed off my whole body gets fire surrounding it, I can change into any animal, I can control darkness like using it to make a shield, I can also do the light beam thing that Scott can do but it comes from my hands or from my eyes when I want and I have super strength and speed too"  
"Wow" Logans response was what was on everybodys mind.  
"Okaaaay, well since this is getting comfortable can I go to dorm or room or whatever it is and sleep"  
"Soon we just need to find out what classes you'll be taking"  
"Whatever"  
"You will be taking all the necessary classes like math, all sciences, art, a language from French,  
German,Spanish or Chinese, an extra class from (the other thing that Scott teaches), Psychology or Computering(pretend you know what that is).You will also be taking a defence course with Logan both by yourself and with a class"  
"Ok, erm Chinese and Psychology"  
The professor typed something on his computer and printed it out. He handed the sheet out to her.  
"Storm take Isis to her room. She'll be rooming with Rogue"  
"Ok professor, Isis come with me"  
Isis picked up her bags(yes all three of them remember super strength)and followed Storm. They walked through the mansion and up some stairs. "Don't worry about getting lost I'll ask Rogue to give you tour"  
They arrived at a door, Storm knocked and a few minutes later a girl around Isis' age opened the door.  
She had dark brown hair with a white streak in it. (I don't get Rogue's accent so i'm going to let her speak normally)  
"Hi" said Rogue "Hey" Isis said studying her.  
"Rogue this is Isis she's new and I was wondering if you would show her around? She's your new roomate." Storm said "Sure come on in" Rogue smiled.  
Rogue looked at Isis as she looked around the room and put down her bags. Isis was around her height and had shoulder length dark purple hair and purple eyes. She was wearing black combat trousers and a black top with purple writing saying 'I know kung fu and 50 other dangerous words'. She was wearing a pair of old black converse hightops. "Hey Isis"  
"Hmmmm"  
"Was that you who was shouting earlier because you could kinda hear you from here"  
"Really? Hmmm. Yeh it was me, I just saw Scott the evil ass"  
"How do you know Scott"  
Isis sighed."He's my adopted brother. His parents adopted me when I was 6. Scott was at a 'boarding school' which I guess was here. He visited everynow and then though. When I was 16 I was with his parents in the car when they got into a crash. They died from impact. I stayed alive though. When Scott found out he got angry with me, saying that I should've used my powers to save them. I said that I had told them that it was going to happen and they told me that when it happened it would because we don't decide fate, we just go along with it. But Scott didn't believe me and told me that I wasn't a part of his life anymore. So I ran away and was in hiding for about a year"  
By now Rogue was in tears that Isis went through that so let out a big sob and gave her a giant hug.  
Since Isis wasn't expecting she tried to get out of Rogue's hug of death but decided that she was being the first real friend she'd had in a while so hugged her back.  
"Hey Rogue"  
"Yeh"  
"Could you let go of me, I can't breath"  
So Rogue let go of her and offered to show her around and tell her who was who, and wether or not she should avoid them or talk to them. After unpacking Isis' things the two girls went out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After touring the school for around an hour Isis was getting bored but knew where everything was.  
(photographic memory, what I'd give for one of those)She also knew about half the school, Rogue must be pretty popular but it was good because now Isis knew the basics of what some of the kids could do. They were now outside and heading towards what Isis assumed to be Rogues main group.  
She knew that Rogue had a boyfriend called Bobby. Who she assumed to be the brown haired kid who stood up and waved her over. There was only another boy sitting there but they seemed to be nice. (not going to be like that for long) The other guy had blondish-brownish hair.(what colour is pyro's hair?the hairstyle from x-men 2)  
"Hey guys. Guys this Isis, Isis this is Bobby and John or Iceman and Pyro"  
"Hi" Isis looked at the two easily telling which one was which. John, or Pyro, had the bad boy look going for him which she didn't think was Rogue's type.  
"So guys how's it going?" Rogue asked sitting on the grass next to them.  
"It's fine, so Isis are you the one we heard shouting earlier?" John(I'm going to start calling him Pyro now) looked up at Bobby's comment.  
"Yeh that was me" Isis looked away watching the other kids who were with their friends.  
"Why were you shouting?" Isis looked at Pyro and said, (beware pyro bashing incase you can't tell she doesn't like him right now)  
"Why do you need to know? Are you a pain in the ass to everyone you meet or does it just come naturally?" Bobby and Rogue looked at each other knowing that some sort of fight was coming.  
"Are you a bitch normally or is your power because from the looks of you I don't see anything interesting enough to be a power" (yeh lame comeback but he's shocked that she's very witty)  
"This coming from the guy called Pyro"  
He looked at her with an oh-my-god-you-didn't-just-do-that look and stared at her. "Ooh air good comeback" He was staring still trying to come up with something good.  
"Seriously, I mean, your really showing me now how brilliant your wit is" (she's brilliant isn't she)  
By now Bobby and Rogue were literally on the floor laughing that Pyro was getting his ass kicked by a girl he barely knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on they were still outside but Pyro and Isis weren't talking. Pyro because he pissed off that he had gotten his ass kicked by the new girl. Isis because she was basically happy that she had kicked his ass. Bobby and Rogue were just talking until they saw Sarah, Nina and Rochelle (all OCs, preppy,  
rich, snobbish, pure evil)coming towards them, all kids stopped and watched knowing that the queen bee (Rochelle) and her posse (had to put that) would either accept the new girl or make her life a living hell. Rogue hated them because they were bitchs, Bobby hated them because they bitches,  
Pyro hated them because Rochelle thought she was his girlfriend. Isis sat humming away until a shadow was above her. She looked up to 3 girls and saw the whole of the people outside staring.  
"You," said the one in the middle,"I'm Rochelle, this is Sarah and this is Nina"  
"Umm hi, I'm Isis"  
"What sort of name is that?" Asked the one on the left who was Sarah.  
"Mine" Isis was starting to like them less and less with each passing moment. So she decided to commit, what everyone in the courtyord would think as, social suicide.  
"Do you lot mind I was actually having a life and I don't need you three being annoying idiots, who can't even spell Anna backwards, ruining it. Okay, okay. Buh-bye" With that she gave them a little wave and started a conversation with Rogue about I-pod colours and why they didn't do them in two colours like black and purple. Rochelle stood there in shock, she couldn't believe that the new girl had just said that to her. So she decided to show the girl that she was going to live as an outcast for all the time she was going to be at the school "Excuse me?" Isis looked up and saw them still standing there, so she got up and looked the girl in the eye.  
"Your excused, so go"  
"Are you some sort of idiot"  
"Not the last time I checked, I was pretty sure that was you"  
"I am the most popular girl in this school"  
"And I'm guessing your the biggest slut too"  
"What! How dare you say that to me"  
"I'm pretty sure everyone was thinking it, I'm just the only one who said it outloud"  
"I will make your life a living hell at this school"  
"Oh really? And how do plan on doing that exactly"  
"Well I...erm...I"  
"Wow good plan that will really show me won't it"  
Right at this point Rochelle was getting to her angriest and slapped Isis. There was this big gasp then silence as peple wondered what Isis would do next. Some thought she would run of crying, others that she would slap her back. What they didn't expect her to do was look Rochelle in the eye touch her cheek where she had been slapped and say,  
"Was that supposed to hurt or were you trying to show everyone that you need to work on your slapping skills"  
Rochelle stood there shocked then slapped her again. What she didn't know was that this was what Isis had planned and would try to get her to slap her again.  
"Hmmmm. That one was just as bad. Seriously woman you need to work on these slaps of yours if you want to prove anything"  
SLAP! Once again she was slapped and people were starting to think that Isis was crazy. (Which I'm pretty sure she is) "Are you trying to hurt me or this a hobby of yours? You know going around slapping people for the fun of it"  
By now Rochelle was getting red in the face and yelled right in Isis' face,  
"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING BACK"  
Isis rolled her eyes, wiped her face of the spit that now occupied her face and said in a low, cold voice which had all those in the vincity to shudder,  
"Because that would be what you wanted, and where's the fun in that? I like this way personally"  
By now the teachers and came outside, they had seen and heard the entire thing but hadn't done anything on the professors orders. But since they thought that things would get out of hand they walked over to the group and told Rochelle that she would be serving a detention with Storm for the next week and she wasn't allowed outside the mansion for the next month. Of course she wanted to get out of the mansion at the weekends so tryed and failed to pin the blame on Isis.  
"But professors, I didn't do anything she started saying all this stuff to me. She slapped me first-" At this Isis scoffed but Rochelle apparently didn't or wouldn't hear her and continued,"It was self defence I didn't do anything, it was all her"  
The professor stayes silent at this, Rochelle assuming she had won them over looked at Isis with a smug grin on her face which soon disappeared once hearing the following words,  
"Then why, when we came outside and saw the entire thing, only saw you slap Isis who technically didn't do anything but stand up for herself. So Rochelle you now have double detentions and aren't allowed out of the mansion for 2 months." With that Scott turned and walked away telling Rochelle that she was going to see Professor Xavier about what she had done. Isis who was getting borede with the looks she was getting and the whispers about what had happened stood with her hands crossed and said with the fiercest voice she had,  
"SAY IT TO MY FACE"  
She had apparently gotten the response she wanted as all those, excluding Rogue, Bobby and Pyro,  
present to run away, obviously to spread rumors. (the professors had left by now) She smiled with a happy look on her face, sat down and said,  
"I thought that would of been worse personally"  
The three looked at her then at each other then all four burst into manic laughter. After a while they got bored and once seeing the time went off to bed. (wow that day went quickly) Rogue and Isis went to their room got changed and got into bed. Isis however didn't go to sleep and got out her drawing pad and started drawing the night sky.

Authors Note: well how was that? Isis got a description, an attitude and a friend. yey. The song for this chapter was Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana. Review it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

Lady River 


	4. Chapter 4: SOS

AN: hey everybody me again. even more reviews since last time. it makes me happier though. I got a review telling me that I was rushing into my story. I will try to slow down my story but I have a plan for this chapter which is basically hilarious. to me anyways. I hope that you lot find it good too.  
longer chapter promise. erm Pyro and Isis start to like each other but wont act on their 'feelings'  
(idiots). thankyou to all reviewers keep the comments coming.  
Disclaimer:do I own x-men no. will I ever own x-men no. x-men isn't mine, I thought I already went through this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter 4: SOS

Isis woke up with a very strange feeling. She couldn't help but feel something was missing. She looked over to Rogue who nodded and said,  
"I feel it to"  
They decided that it was nothing though and went to get ready. They both went to their underwear draws and what they found was surprising to say the least. Their panties had been stolen. They listened and heard murmers and yells of "Were are my underwear?" or "What the fuck?" even one "NOO!  
Not the special G-string, anything but that"  
They looked at each other and said 2 words which explained everything,  
"Pantyraid"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say the two girls were surprised was an understatement. They were livid. But Isis had learnt that you should never act before thinking, which Rogue was doing right now. Pacing the room and cursing under her breath made it hard for Isis to think of a good plan. But just when she thought all hope was lost a thought came to mind.  
"Rogue, I think that we should show the guys they haven't won"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Let's say we were the guys and we had done this. What would we do if the girls came out and they looked like they didn't care"  
"I would be pissed off, and confused"  
"Well lets do it then. You tell one half of the dorms and i'll tell the rest. But first, let's get ready"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rogue and Isis had told all the other girls they felt, that someone should go first. Since they felt that the one who came up with the idea should go first, this brung us Isis who now stood at the top of the stair. She was wearing hot pink short shorts, multicoloured knee high socks and a top which said,  
'Hello fellow cybernetic geekoids, we come in peace', in bright yellow neon letters. So when she came down the stairs with Rogue behind, with a cheesy grin which, according to those present, wasn't human enough to be natural. So when Logan (lets pretend that hes back and they haven't left yet) walked infront of her, so quickly that a torpeado would take more time, to say she was surprised was a bit of a, nice way of putting it. She let out a shriek and jumped around a foot or two in the air.  
With sniggers in the backround she looked at him with an eyebrow raised, and with a frown which would make even Magneto cower in fright, and said,  
"What"  
He ignored her though and said to Rogue, (once again they accent is over my head, pretend it's there)  
"You are not wearing that today, or ever for that matter kid, so go change"  
Rogue rolled her eyes and looked him in the eye (remeber its a Rogue/Bobby Logan/Strom fic not a Rogue/Logan)and said in a voice which would make grown men agreewith her,and maybe run away crying,  
"Logan, it's not our fault, some stupid idiots decided to all the girls' panties and hide them"  
She looked down at her outfit which was similar to Isis' and asked,  
"What's the matter with my outfit anyway? I can't really wear jeans with no panties Logan, some people actually need to wear underwear sometimes"  
Logan apparently wasn't expecting her question and seemed to have trouble answering. But luck seemd to be on his side as Storm came through, saw the girls and started to ask them what they were weraing. Logan thought that Storm would agree with him, but luck was only on his side occasionaly so once hearing what had happened Storm told them that they could wear whatever they wanted since it wasn't their fault. Storm then shouted up the stairs to the other girls and told them that they could come down. They girls all had similar outfits on, as they came down the stairs it was like looking at a multicoloured rainbow. Some had to look away from the bright colours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Rogue and Isis found Bobby and Pyro, Rogue was starting to worry that Bobby wouldn't like her outfit. But she was happier that she didn't have to wear gloves or anything because Isis had shown her how to control her powers last night. So now she didn't have to wear as much clothing because her powers were more 'controled'. She had told Storm earlier and asked to tell the professors for her because it would take her to long to go around all of them just to tell them that her powers were more controlled. (it will be explained later, important to the plot too) When the girls got to Bobby and Pyro their mouths dropped open and they looked like a couple of fish out of water. The girls rolled their eyes and sat down next to them. They were once again outside but as it was a sunny day they weren't complaining. "So how are you guys?" Isis was looking at them with a smirk on her face. Bobby was staring at Rogue and didn't seem to be answering anytime soon, Pyro however was staring at her and unless it was her imagination seemed to be edging closer. Rogue noticed this with a smirk and meant to bring it up with Isis later. "Erm guys"  
"Huh?" They both looked up (peverted i know but still teenage boys, sigh) and looked the girls in the eye. "What was that?" The girls rolled their eyes and repeated the question. The group started talking so when Isis and Bobby started talking Rogue saw her chance to annoy and hopefully embarress Pyro "So Pyro I saw that you were 'admiring' Isis' outfit coughpervertcough" Pyro looked up at her grinning face and said,  
"I have no idea what your on Rogue, but seriously I think you should stop whatever drug your on" She was still grinning and kept on going, she loved annoying him,  
"Denial isn't just a river Pyro" "What's this about a river?" The two looked over to Isis and Bobby who only seemed to catch the last bit of the conversation.  
"Oh nothing I was just telling Pyro about my vacation to Lake Michigan a few years ago, he said he'd been there and I was wondering were abouts"  
"What's that got to do with rivers"  
"Nothing what makes you think I said anything about a river"  
Isis raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else about it and continued her conversation with Bobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on when they were alone, the guys had went somewhere, Isis looked at Rogue and said in her all knowing voice of hers,  
"So Rogue what was that earlier about a river because I don't think that you guys were talking about Lake Michigan"  
"Oh that...well...cough...nothing...erm...cough...I just noticed Pyro staring at you, you know decided to annoy him a bit"  
"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue. You didn't realise that you pushed him away did you"  
"What"  
"A guy thinks that if they come to the standards of the best friend of the girl they like that the best friend will tell the girl he a good choice"  
"Where did you get that from"  
"Well thats what he thought" "Oh"  
The two girls went over to where the boys had disappeared to and started to talk to them. Isis started to think about her conversation with Rogue and looked at Pyro. She stared into a space and started to think about him. He was kind of hot. And he was smart-ish. When he wanted to be. And he did seem to be interested in her.  
"Isis"  
"You what now"  
"We said your name five times and nothing"  
"Oh sorry, I was just thinking"  
"What about"  
"Just stuff"  
She stared off into space again. The group looked at each other and shrugged.

AN: here's another chapter. written for pure amusment. I hope you liked it. review please. it makes me happy.  
Since Jean and Storm left when Logan came, pretend they didn't leave straight away so they were there longer and gave Storm time to come see what happened. Lady River 


End file.
